A modern organization typically maintains a data storage system to store and deliver records concerning various significant business aspects of the organization. Stored records may include data on customers (or patients), contracts, deliveries, supplies, employees, manufacturing, or the like. A data storage system of an organization usually utilizes a tabular storage mechanism, such as relational databases, client/server applications built on top of relational databases (e.g., Siebel, SAP, or the like), object-oriented databases, object-relational databases, document stores and file systems that store table formatted data (e.g., CSV files or Excel spreadsheet files), password systems, single-sign-on systems, or the like.
Existing security techniques typically monitor messages sent by employees of an organization to outside recipients to prevent loss of sensitive information. However, users may utilize a wide range of different ways to transfer information with other users, utilize network resources, store data and information, and control information technology assets. Each of these different ways of transferring information is usually accompanied by an address or username. The existing security techniques are unable to monitor each of these with reference to user-specific policies.